


Manchas.

by Lesbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, vitiligo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbae/pseuds/Lesbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma tiene muchas inseguridades. Kuroo se encarga de quitárselas a besos y palabras cursis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manchas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Antes de leer, quiero aclarar que esta historia contiene una enfermedad llamada Vitíligo que es una enfermedad que causa manchas blancas en distintas partes del cuerpo. No es una enfermedad contagiosa, y muchas personas lo padecen. Pasa cuando se destruyen los melanocitos, que son las células que producen el color en la piel, y se dice que se puede empeorar bajo estrés físico o emocional, y causar canas prematuras. Todo ésto depende también de la persona que lo padece, así que no todos tienen los mismos síntomas/resultados.
> 
> Yo no padezco esta enfermedad, pero cuando publiqué ésto en fanfiction dije que no conocía a nadie que lo padeciera, y resulta que conozco a dos, una amiga y mi papá. Supongo que es más común de lo que pensé(?  
> Muchas gracias por leer.

Kenma no era una persona energética, no era una persona que disfrutara el deporte, y eso Kuroo lo sabía. En realidad...todo el mundo lo sabía. Sin embargo, no era una persona que faltara a clases, o a las prácticas.

Y menos sin avisarle a él.

Era raro. Podía ser que estuviese enfermo o algo así, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no lo había visto en todo el fin de semana.

Tenían planeado salir en una cita el domingo -en realidad, Kuroo lo había planeado y quería arrastrar a Kenma con él-, pero el más bajito había cancelado los planes y lo había dejado para otro momento.

Le envió un par de mensajes, pero el otro aparentemente había decidido ignorarlo.

Bueno, no le quedaba otra opción que hacerle una visita sorpresa.

Kuroo vivía al lado de Kenma desde que tenían unos seis o siete años. Siempre habían sido mejores amigos, y siempre que estaban aburridos se iban a la casa del otro. Generalmente Kuroo era el que entraba en la casa de Kozume, porque su mamá era mucho más agradable que la suya, y siempre había mucho silencio.

Especialmente ahora, siendo novios, Tetsurou prácticamente vivía en esa casa. Ésto no necesariamente significaba que hicieran muchas cosas, generalmente se acurrucaban en la cama y Kenma jugaba con su PSP mientras que él dormía o usaba su celular.

A veces salían. A comer, a pasear, o a comprar cosas. La mamá de Kozume siempre decía que parecían una pareja casada. Era una mujer bajita, con el cabello oscuro y una sonrisa suave. Trabajaba en una florería que estaba a unas cuadras, así que su casa siempre estaba decorada con muchas flores de colores. Kenma decía que era cursi y que no tenía sentido, pero a él le parecía dulce.

Ya a esa altura, la mujer le había dado una llave de la casa a Kuroo. Era difícil hacer que el más bajito se levantara a abrir la puerta, y como el otro iba de visita todo el tiempo, era más práctico que entrara por sus propios medios.

La mamá de Kenma lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y le ofreció té. Le dijo que Kozume no se sentía muy bien, que por eso se había quedado en la cama, y que no se preocupara por él, que todo estaba bien.

Estaba bien.

Quizás era una fiebre, o un resfriado o algo así.

Subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto, sólo para encontrarse a su novio perfectamente sano, con su expresión habitual, jugando en su PSP.

Kenma levantó la cabeza de su juego, y abrió los ojos en una expresión que no sabía bien si era sorpresa, o miedo.

...¿Miedo?

Pero había algo diferente. Una mancha. Una mancha grande y pálida debajo del ojo del chico, y un par más, mas pequeñas, que iban por su cuello y se perdían bajo su remera.

Mierda.

—Deja de mirar—murmuró el otro, frunciendo el ceño y acostándose en su cama, dándole la espalda a Kuroo. Seguía jugando en su PSP, pero el mayor sabía que sólo fingía estar interesado.

Suspiró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y sentándose en la cama.

—¿Por eso es que faltaste?—preguntó, y el más bajito simplemente respondió con un "Mhh", restándole importancia—Kenma...

El otro seguía con el ceño levemente fruncido, intentando concentrarse en su juego, y Kuroo decidió intervenir, quitándole su preciado juguete.

Kenma volteó anonadado, y estiró los brazos para intentar agarrarla de nuevo, pero sabía que era imposible. Su novio sólo sonrió y la apoyó sobre el escritorio para volverse hacia el otro y hablar.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir—dijo Kozume, cortando al otro de su típico discurso de "Tienes que quererte a ti mismo, y bla bla bla"—no quiero escucharlo.

El más alto suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, entonces? ¿quedarte aquí hasta que tengas noventa años y descubran la cura para el vitíligo?

—...Sí.

—¡Kenma!—chilló el otro, quitándole el cabello del rostro—no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Va a estar bien.

Aparentemente, eso no era lo que Kozume quería escuchar, porque simplemente se volteó, apoyando la cara contra la almohada, decidido a ignorar a su novio.

Kuroo metió una de sus manos bajo la remera del otro, y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda de arriba a abajo. Sabía perfectamente que lo estaba escuchando. Tenía un par de manchas blancas en la espalda, también, y en...bueno, todo el cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que una de ellas era visible. Y tan visible.

A Kenma nunca le gustaron sus manchas. Escuchó muchos comentarios sobre ellas, sobre sus manchas en su espalda, en sus brazos, en su estómago...Siempre pretendió que no le importaba, pero Kuroo sabía que sí. Sabía que le dolía cada vez que escuchaba algo al respecto, y sabía que lloraba por eso.

No le gustaba usar remera fuera de su casa, porque tenía manchas en los brazos. Por suerte, las de sus manos no eran demasiado notables, y no tenía casi ninguna en las piernas, así que usar shorts de volley no era un problema.

El día en que aparecieron las canas, se tiñó el cabello de rubio.

Fue raro, en él, alguien tan tranquilo y que destacaba tan poco, un cambio tan drástico. Kenma simplemente decía que se lo había teñido "porque sí", y nadie esperaba otra respuesta.

Excepto Kuroo.

Tetsurou siempre preguntaba, y preguntaba, y preguntaba, y siempre buscaba una respuesta sincera. Siempre terminaba haciendo llorar a Kozume. No era algo malo, en realidad, porque era mejor llorar con él que llorar sólo.

Igualmente, no le gustaba llorar.

El sonido del llanto ahogado contra la almohada hizo que Kuroo se acercara a abrazarlo por detrás, dándole pequeños besitos en el cuello. Quitó la mano de su espalda para rodearlo con sus brazos, y abrazarlo fuerte.

—Está bien, Kenma, no llores...

El rubio sollozaba en silencio, intentando dejar de hacer ruido sin conseguirlo, mientras el otro le daba besos en la nuca y le murmuraba cosas dulces.

—Las odio—murmuró, aún llorando y sorbiendo mocos por la nariz—son horribles. No me gustan.

—A mi me gustan, Kenma, son lindas. Te hacen especial.

—No quiero ser especial...

—Bueno, lo eres, y está perfecto—contestó el de pelo negro, dándole un pequeño beso en el hombro—siempre vas a ser especial para mi. Siempre vas a ser lindo, y atractivo, y tierno, y especial, para mi.

Kenma lanzó una pequeña risita combinada con el llanto, y se separó un poco de la almohada para poder limpiarse el rostro con la sábana.

—Demasiado cursi—dijo, sonriendo sólo un poquito y volteándose para abrazar al más alto y esconder su cara en la remera del otro.

Tetsurou sonrió, besándole la cabeza y la frente.

—Es la verdad. Te amo así como eres, absolutamente todo.

—Uggh, Kuroo, demasiado cursi.

Su novio se rió, abrazando más fuerte al más pequeño, que ya había dejado de llorar, y volvió a acariciarle con suavidad la espalda.

—¿Estás bien?

Kenma asintió, con la cabeza aún escondida en la remera de su novio, y Kuroo inevitablemente volvió a preguntarle si lo decía en serio.

—Lo digo en serio, Kuroo, ya pasó...gracias.

Tetsurou sonrió levemente, y respiró hondo. Estaba bien.


End file.
